Waiting
by DGshipper319
Summary: Who knew waiting could be so much fun? DG SMUT! Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Just want to say in advance, THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, hence the rating of 'M'. I strongly suggest that you ONLY read this story if you're of age to read mature content. If you do NOT enjoy smut or very graphic sex scenes, please do not read this story. You've been warned! If you're continuing to read, I ask that you review! I can't get better at writing if you don't review and give me your opinion.**

**-**

She had no idea what he wanted. Why would he, of all people, have asked her to meet him? And what did he need to tell her?

Ginny Weasley smiled softly when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she whispered. "I didn't think this was what you were coming for." She could feel goosebumps starting to rise on her arms because of the hot breath on the back of her neck.

"If I knew you wanted me so badly, I might've come earlier," a voice drawled behind her. Ginny jumped away and turned around.

"Malfoy," she said tensly. "What the hell are you doing here?" He smirked and she felt her stomach pull slightly.

"Is that any way to treat someone you've been waiting _all_ night for?" He replied quietly, taking a few steps toward her. She kept backing up until she'd reached the wall behind her.

"You can't honestly believe I was waiting for you," she spat back. Although, in her opinion, he looked like someone she would wait for. She could see that he had a solid build through the white T he was sporting and his hair was wet and touseled from a shower he must've taken just a little while ago. She started when she felt his arms around her once more. In her examination of the young Malfoy, she hadn't realized him coming toward her. "What are you doing?" She'd meant to sound intimidating, but wound up whispering, her eyes starting to close. Without warning, his lips were on hers.

Her first thought was to push him away, but she couldn't resist him when she felt him nip gently at her bottom lip, asking entrance to her mouth. She eagerly kissed him back, her tongue wrestling his for control. Draco grinned, cocking one eyebrow when he pulled away and she sighed unhappily.

"You don't exactly sound like you want me to leave," he said, his mouth by her ear. Ginny shivered and sucked in a deep breath when she felt him nick her ear lightly.

"I don't know if I do anymore," she relented, moaning softly as she felt his mouth on her neck. Her body was reacting on it's own and she kissed him hard, pushing him backwards while doing so. Draco smirked against her lips and started working the buttons on her shirt loose. Ginny let her head fall back when she felt his hands on her breasts, his thumbs stroking her already hard nipples. He took the opportunity to return to her neck, sucking the flesh just enough to leave his mark on her. "I don't know if we should do this," she whispered suddenly, not really believing it herself.

Draco ignored her and pushed her backwards onto the bed in the middle of the room. Who had she been expecting for the room to be set up like this? He'd come to the Room of Requirement for something entirely different, but at the moment, he couldn't remember what it was. He felt Ginny squirm beneath him when he took her breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud. Her hands were entangled in his hair and she was moaning his name. He climbed over her, straddling her waist and she looked up at him.

"What are we doing?" She asked, unsure of what was happening. Unsure of why her body was betraying her like this.

"We, Ginevra," he said, grinning at the expression on her face. "Are doing something we should have done a long time ago." She pulled his face to hers, brusing her lips with the kiss she'd drawn him into, using the advantage to flip him onto his back. She smiled mischieviously and ran her hands along his chest. It was hard to remember when his shirt had come off, but the sight was something she could've never dreamed. She felt him tense as she took his erect nipple in her mouth and sucked gently at it, nipping it once before exploring his body with her hands.

She had his belt off in seconds and threw it across the room, focusing on the pants that were covering his straining erection. Removing them slowly and taking her sweet time setting them on the floor, she heard a low groan escape his mouth. She laughed and got off the bed, her hands going under her skirt and stepping out of the green silk panties she'd been wearing. She walked around the bed slowly, his eyes following her every move and sat down on the other side, her back facing him.

"You bitch," he whispered, grabbing her roughly and pinning her to the bed, her arms beside her face. She giggled and he lowered his lips to hers again, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access. Ginny smiled against him and gasped when she felt his hand wandering, allowing him the entrance he'd been pleading for. His hand found the hem of her skirt and slipped underneath, teasing her slightly with his fingers. He grinned when she started squirming beneath him once more. She inhaled sharply when she felt two cool fingers slide gently inside her.

Draco felt himself harden when she moaned loudly. Her hands were in her hair and she was moving with him. He thrust his fingers faster and harder each time, taking her to the top and pulling out just before she got her release. She whined and bucked her hips, grinding against his swollen erection.

"Draco," she groaned, her hands grabbing wildly, trying to get his black boxer shorts off of him. "Please." She opened her eyes and he saw the fire burning in them. Smirking at her, he grabbed her wrists softly and pulled them away from his underwear. He watched her face as he trailed hot kisses down her body. Ginny closed her eyes again and twisted under him. He kissed the spot where her skirt met her skin and her breath caught in her throat.

"Please what?" He asked mischieviously, pausing a moment to look up at her. He laughed quietly when she gave an angry growl and focused his attention elsewhere.

He pulled her skirt down past her knees and off of her slowly, knowing she was ready to kill him for taking so long. Moving back up her legs, he left another trail of hot kisses, stopping to lick at her inner thighs. Ginny tangled her fingers in his hair again and screamed when she felt his tongue lash out at her softness. She writhed beneath him when she felt his hot breath and he entered her. She tumbled over the edge, her body shuddering and tensing. Draco kissed his way back up her body and she kissed him softly and grinned.

"My turn," she whispered. She laughed at his expression and turned him onto his back. "You didn't think you got to do all the torturing did you?" She asked innocently. He groaned when she wasted no time making her way down to his boxers once more, this time successfully pulling them off. She cocked an eyebrow at him and took him in her mouth, not taking the time to play around like he'd done with her. She felt him pulling at her hair and she hummed softly against him. He tensed below her and she used her tongue to massage the tip of his head. He gave a low growl and Ginny let him slide out of her mouth nearly all the way before taking him again. Draco felt himself ready to release and he pulled her away from him, switching their positions once more.

He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, rocking her body. She raked his back with her nails and moaned, biting into his neck. Ginny met his thrusts with her own. He pummeled into her time and time again, harder and faster until he felt her body rock with pleasure and tense up afterwards, and he came with her, releasing himself inside her. Neither of them moved for minutes, each trying to catch their breath.

"We have got to do this more often," Ginny said, her voice hoarse. Draco nodded beside her.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked, his voice low. He finally pulled himself out of her and started to get up. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You aren't leaving," she whispered huskily. "I was thinking more along the lines of tonight." He kissed her fiercely and pulled away suddenly.

"Who _were_ you waiting for?" Draco wondered aloud. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Blaise Zabini," she admitted. "He said he needed to talk to me." It was Draco's turn to look surprised.

"I'm guessing he didn't mention what it was about," he replied. She shook her head no and he grinned. "That little bastard"

"Find him later," she grinned. "I'm here now anyways." She pulled him in for another kiss and he relented, pulling her on top of him once more.

**-**

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. Flames aren't a good thing though. If you didn't like it, tell me why, and if it's just because it was about sex, I DID warn you about that ahead of time.**


End file.
